


Shawn's photoshoot

by MrsMendes19



Category: Original Work, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Shawn has to go to a photoshoot to get pictures for his new album but Shawn hates being in front of cameras, will Clary find a way to get Shawn to smile?





	Shawn's photoshoot

I was woken up by my phone alarm going off. I slowly turned around and turned it off before turning around and cuddling closer to Shawn, who is still asleep. I looked up and gave him a soft kiss on his neck, awakening him from his sleep.  
“Hmmm, I’m awake.”  
“You do know that we have to get up now. We need to be at the photoshoot in less than two hours.”  
“But I don’t want to go, you know I hate photoshoots, they make me nervous.”  
“I know baby, but it has to be done. If you want to promote your new songs, people need to see you on billboards to persuade them to buy your albums.”  
“Oh, okay then. You convinced me, I’m getting up.”  
Shawn slowly gets up and moves towards the bathroom. He shuts the door and I get up as well. I slowly walk towards the bathroom door and open it, walking into the bathroom and stripping out of my clothes. I open the shower door and hug Shawn, making him jump at my unexpected hug.  
“Baby, you scared me.”  
“I see that. You okay?”  
“No. Not really. I’m already having a panic attack now. How am I supposed to go in front of the cameras and smile, if I can’t smile now?”  
“Babe, listen to me. Everything is going to be okay. I will be with you, to give you moral support. Okay?”  
“Okay baby. Thank you.”  
“I love you baby. It will be over before you know it. They just need a few photos for the new album.”  
“I love you too. I hope so, I want it to be over quickly.”  
“It will be. Now, let’s shower and get down to the photoshoot.”  
“Okay.”  
We shower and get dressed before walking into the kitchen. I prepare a small breakfast and we eat before dropping our dishes into the sink. I grab my keys and bag before looking at Shawn.  
“You ready?”  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
“Then, let’s go.”  
Shawn walks out the door and I follow him, locking the door behind me. We get into the car and I drive to the studio.  
I park the car and we walk into the building and up to the photo room. As soon as we got into the room, Shawn was pulled away to be prepared for the photo shoot. He returned and was placed in his spot in front of the cameras. I stood behind the cameras and I could see that Shawn was starting to get a panic attack and he wasn’t really smiling at all. I was starting to feel sorry for him. I remembered what he had told me about his alter ego, Benito, and I had a brilliant idea. I stepped to the side of the cameras, cupping my hands around my mouth.  
“Smile Benito, smile!”  
As soon as I said that, Shawn seemed like a different person. It wasn't Shawn anymore, it was his alter ego, Benito. He looked at me and smiled, the photographer was snapping pictures furiously.  
Once the photographer told Shawn that he had all the pictures that he needed, Shawn relaxed and walked up to me.  
“Thanks baby, I needed that. You could see that I was panicking, didn’t you?”  
“Yep, I did. And Benito was amazing. Look at these wonderful photos.”  
The photographer pulled the photos up on the laptop and I flicked through them. Shawn smiled, as I showed him the pictures.  
“They turned out better than I imagined.”  
“Yes they did. All thanks to your alter ego.”  
“I suppose so.”  
We laugh and Shawn placed an arm around me and pulled me closer before planting a quick kiss on my lips. Once we thanked the photographer, we walked out of the studio and back to the car. Shawn was happy that the photo shoot had gone by so fast and he couldn't wait to get back home.

The end.


End file.
